Video communications systems are continually being enhanced to meet needs such as reduced cost, reduced size, improved quality of service, increased data rate, and backward compatibility. Because of this rapid evolution, new video processors need to be designed, but the evolution should not outpace the market. It is very important to have formats and protocols that can be adapted for future standards and yet accommodate past standards. Enhanced standards should be made to maximize coding efficiency while continuing to allow the diversification of network types and their characteristic formats.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.